


Воспитание

by tata_red



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: ШГ Прайм и ТФП СмоукскринВсе еще надеюсь, что продолжение будет написано =\





	Воспитание

Смоукскрин полагал, что результатом этого странного перемещения было воздействие двух земных мостов разных фракций, внезапно открывшихся на расстоянии метра друг от друга.  
Юный автобот недоуменно стоял в месте, которое он бы с радостью назвал Кибертроном, если бы не постройки, которых быть не могло на его родной планете - архитектура не та.  
Когда-то Смоукскрин охранял архив, заодно почитал несколько информационных пластин про архитектуру. Знания хоть как-то, но пригодились.  
Медленно восстанавливающиеся системы зарегистрировали приближение чужих. Смоукскрин попытался активировать оружие, но что-то заскрежетало внутри, и автобот остался безоружным против трех трансформеров.  
В которых он с удивлением узнал служащих архива - по эмблеме.  
\- Хэй, ребята, привет! - Он открыто улыбнулся. - Что тут происходит? Я попал в прошлое? Почему вы сменили цвет эмблем?  
Он совершенно не ожидал, что его ткнут станнером, и увернуться не успел.  
  
***  
  
Очнулся он в отсеке, довольно уютном. Впечатление портили энерго-решетки вместо двери.  
В камеру тут же зашел трансформер, как будто бы его приход онлайн отследили.  
\- Встать, манипуляторы завести назад, не дергаться. - Ровным голосом произнес он.  
Смоукскрин хотел было запротестовать, но что-то предупредило его от этого. "Чутье разведчика", - с долей гордости подумал он, и выполнил указание вошедшего.  
\- Ты удостоишься беседы с нашим лидером. Так что пара советов: хочешь остаться в живых - не возникай. Не мы застрелим, так лидер голову оторвет.  
Смоукскрин склонил голову. Символ на броне у встреченных им трансформеров был автоботский - но фиолетовый.   
Значит ли это, что он у автоботов, перешедших на сторону десептиконов? Надо быть готовым ко всему.  
Вскинув шлем, он спросил: - Каков будет второй совет?  
\- Говорить только тогда, когда тебе прикажут. - Твердо ответил трансформер и подтолкнул его к выходу.  
Смоукскрин настолько погрузился в размышления, что очнулся только подойдя к высокому вычурному шлюзу. Что ж, сейчас посмотрим, что даст ему разговор с Мегатроном!  
И решительно шагнул внутрь, как только створки шлюза разошлись.  
\- Сначала я думал, что вы ко мне будете пачками ходить, - произнес низкий голос, от которого у Смоукскрина немедленно поднялась внутренняя температура, - но твой вид убедил меня, что ты уже из другого мира.  
Смоукскрин непроизвольно отступил, когда из теней в глубине зала на него вышел Оптимус Прайм.  
Он был и похож, и не похож на их автоботского лидера. Движения были более резкими, законцовки на броне более хищные и острые. Антенн было определенно не две, а.. - Смоук форсировал оптику, - четыре. Более мелкая пара располагалась на шлеме внутри большей пары. Самым большим отличием был цвет Прайма - глубокий фиолетовый и холодный серый. Линзы полыхали алым, а со стальной пластины на наплечной броне скалилась фиолетовая автоботская инсигния. Смоукскрин испытал неодолимое желание убежать, но заставил себя стоять. Этот Прайм не был похож на того, от которого можно просто так сбежать, не получив плазменный заряд вслед. Кроме того, следовало выяснить, что тут происходит, и как можно вернуться к себе.. домой.  
\- Ты совершенно не умеешь держать эмоции в себе, - сказал Прайм, внимательно наблюдавший за Смоукскрином. - Твой фон начисто выдает все твои мысли.  _Разведчик_. - Припечатал он и, развернувшись, пошел в глубину зала.  
Смоукскрин подождал приглашения идти следом, не дождался, и, потоптавшись на месте, пошел за Праймом.  
Подойдя ближе он увидел, что Прайм сел на трон, находящийся на столь высоком постаменте, что оптика юного автобота упиралась прямо в..  
Смоук отвел взгляд. Неприлично, неприлично пялиться в столь интимное место. А кроме того еще и.. ууух. Жарко.  
Со стороны Прайма раздалось фырканье. А потом и неприкрытый смех.  
\- Кого только ко мне ни забрасывает судьба. Сначала задиристый кусок ржавого металла, а теперь юнец на пике оверран-активности.  
\- Я не.. - возмущенно начал Смоукскрин, но Прайм наклонился вперед и взглянул автоботу прямо в линзы.  
\- Разве тебя не предупреждали, - начал он тихим голосом, но Смоук явно чувствовал угрозу за этой интонацией, - говорить только после разрешения?  
Автобот счел за лучшее наклонить шлем в качестве согласия.  
Мощная аура, распространяемая Праймом, подавляла все вокруг. Смоукскрин пытался сопротивляться, но чувствовал, что у него нет шансов.  
\- Так вот, - продолжил Оптимус, - у меня уже был гость-автобот из какого-то унылого мира, и я думаю, что твой мир не менее уныл. У вас обоих красный знак и голубая оптика. Так не похоже на нашу фракцию! Впрочем, ты гораздо послушнее его. - Прайм склонил шлем набок. - Расскажи мне, в вашем мире тоже идет война?  
\- Да. - Коротко ответил Смоукскрин. В подробности он вдаваться не желал. Любому Прайму он бы не хотел рассказывать о том, как позорно провалился на миссии по добыче новых омега-ключей и сохранению имеющихся.  
\- И кто выигрывает?  
Автобот неохотно опустил оптику. Он с радостью хотел бы сказать, что их фракция побеждает... но увы, расстановка сил была иной.  
\- Десептиконы, - слово пришлось будто силой выталкивать.  
\- Слабаки! - Прорычал Прайм. - Неужели только я имею силы успешно нагибать десептиконов??  
\- Нагибать? - Тупо переспросил Смоукскрин.  
\- Какие функции ты исполнял в своем мире? - Прайм резко поднялся и спустился с трона, остановившись на предпоследней ступеньке, фиолетовым гигантом возвышаясь над автоботом.  
\- Разведчик. Состоял в элитных охранных войсках Кибертрона, - он указал на свою эмблему.  
\- Что ж. Разведчик. Пути в свой мир тебе нет. - Прайм спустился на ступеньку ниже. - Ты присоединишься к моему войску, или...  
\- Или что? - Попался Смоукскрин.  
\- Или умрешь. - Тяжелый черный кулак отбросил Смоукскрина на пол, оставив на броне небольшую вмятину.  
\- Вопрос не был закончен. Начиная с этого момента у тебя есть один орбитальный цикл на раздумья. Оцени мое милосердие. - Прайм подошел к севшему Смоукскрину, со скрипом расправившего дверцы. - А теперь, разведчик - убирайся.  
И Смоукскрин, резво вскочив, быстро вышел из зала. Знакомый ему бот с синим шевроном молча увел его обратно в камеру.   
  
Видимо, он действительно застрял тут надолго, если не навсегда. Поскольку Прайм не расспрашивал его о причинах появления, то, видимо, знал об этом от предыдущего автобота. Интересно было бы увидеть его.. Особенно потому, что тот был из другого мира. Хорошо бы поговорить. Но Смоук боялся, что с тем задиристым гостем обошлись далеко не вежливо. У этого фиолетового Прайма характер был.. отвратительный.   
Но, Праймус.. эта его аура!.. Смоук повел дверцами.  
Так! Надо сосредоточиться. Орбитальный цикл это очень мало для размышлений и действий. Автобот встал и подошел в энерго-решетке. Коснуться силовых линий он не решился, но пальцы поднес как можно ближе. Затрещало электричество, сыпанули искры, чувствительные механизмы в пальцах свело от близости тока очень большой мощности. Нет, сбежать не получится. При всем своем самолюбии Смоукскрин адекватно оценивал свои силы - и в данным момент он был как крошка металла против Девастатора. Значит.. надо было принимать сторону  _этих_  автоботов. Причем принять искренне. Ибо закрывать ауру и эмоции Смоук пока не умел, но уже желал научиться.   
Как же самому поверить в свою искренность, и тем самым заставить поверить других? В раздумьях Смоук исходил свою камеру вдоль и поперек. И только когда до истечения срока оставались считанные бриимы, он понял. Ответ лежал на поверхности.  
Ключом к его искренности, как ни странно, был Прайм. Именно за Праймом Смоукскрин был готов идти, даже до самого центра планеты. Но  _его_  Прайм остался далеко позади, и теперь дело надо было иметь с этим Праймом.   
Что ж.. Оптимус Прайм - он везде Оптимус Прайм, как минимум по имени. Тем более, что он пока что не испытывал проблем с принятием этого большого деспотичного фиолетового ублюдка - мощная аура, казалось, тянула к себе даже на расстоянии.   
Смоукскрин с легкой искрой встретил бота с синим шевроном и было встал, чтобы проследовать в полутемную залу, но трансформер кратко спросил его:  
\- Ответ?  
Слегка замешкавшись, Смоукскрин сказал:  
\- Мой ответ - я готов идти за Оптимусом Праймом.  
Бот сдержанно кивнул и ушел.

**Author's Note:**

> 09.04.13


End file.
